Ash's Love Story
by pikafire87
Summary: Pokeshipping! Ash finds out Misty is staying with him for a weekend, what will happen in 2 days?


**This is my first Fan Fic so no hating!! In this, Ash is 20 and Misty is 21. I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form so dont sue me! Well Enjoy!!**

**Dream Sequence**

"Where am I," the young man looked confused as he wandered aimlessly through the lush green meadow. He looked onto the sky and the sun burned into his soft auburn eyes; he quickly moved his hand to shield his eyes, "Man, that's bright." The young man quickly averted his gaze of the sun and quickly looked forward. His vision blurred from the sun, he blinked several times to regain his vision. "Where is everyone," still confused, he began to search for his friends, "Pikachu, Mom, Tracy, Prof. Oak where are you guys?" His walk gradually became a run as he frantically looked for them. He suddenly stopped and came to a realization; he could use his pokemon to help him find them, but as his hand went to where his pokeballs should be, he discovered that they were not there. "Where are my pokemon?" He frantically began checking every pocket, every hole on his clothes only to come up empty handed.

"Hey Ash," a gentle and serene voice called out to him. Ash quickly turned in which the voice came from.

"Who's there," startled by the voice, Ash panicked and ran from the voice calling to him.

"What are you doing Ash," the voice asked. "Everything is okay, just keep following my voice."

"_Where have I heard that voice before,"_ as he began to ponder, he suddenly stopped. "It's Misty!" His voice filled with excitement, he turned around and ran towards his old friend's voice.

"Hehe," Misty was giggling, "I knew you'd catch on sooner or later dummy."

Her voice had such sweetness to it; it only made Ash want to get to her more quickly. His pace quickened as her voice grew nearer. "I'm coming Misty," tears of joy engulfed his eyes as he got ever so closer. As he got closer to the top of the hill, he could see 3 figures standing together. When he reached the top, he was shocked at the sight he saw before him. "That is …"

"Yeah …" Misty's voice now more quiet and saddened. "It's the day the three of us went our separate ways." Ash watched on through his tears, but could not hear anything that was being said.

"I'm too far away," Ash muttered to himself. "I have to get closer!" He bolted from his hilltop; he ran to them only to find that they were on the next hilltop over. Ash repeated this several times, and every time more tears fell from his eyes. "Why can't I get any closer!!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, he fell to his knees fist clenched, pounding the ground with all the strength he could muster.

"Oh Ash," she leaned in, and gently put her hands on his. Ash felt her soft hands over his; he turned his head up only to see Misty crying herself.

"Misty…" He slowly shifted his eyes to see her hands clasping his, then his eyes went back to looking at her. He gaze slowly met hers and all his could see in her glowing emerald eyes was love. He started leaning his body towards her and she started doing the same. Ever so closer they got until their lips were barely touching. He gently pressed his lips onto hers….

**End Dream Sequence.**

"Wake up Ash," a voice called out to him, "It's time for breakfast."

"I'm up… I'm up." Ash sluggishly answered from his upstairs bedroom. Still lying on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he just had. He slowly placed his fingertips over his lips, "It felt so real though." Saddened, he decided to lie on his bed for a little while longer. Thoughts of regret quickly rushed into his head, _why had I let her go_, _I should have stopped her._ "I have no idea what I am doing Pikachu." Ash sighed as he picked up a small yellow mouse from bottom half of his bed. "It has been a while since…"

"Ash, if you don't get down here this instant!!" The voice shouted and it scared Ash half to death.

"Okay, I got it mom." A little bit startled by his mother's reaction, he quickly rushed downstairs. "Sorry mom, I just had a strange dream."

"Oh, what was it about?" A second voice spoke.

"It was about Mi…" Ash now saw the second figure sitting at the dining table. "Misty!" Ash's face turned a crimson red as he saw her. "uhhh…. Wha…wha…what are you doing here?" It had been ages since Ash and Misty had seen each other. They had only kept in touch through an occasionally call from time to time and via email. She looked more stunning than ever, her hair draped over her shoulders, wearing the same clothes she wore on their days of adventure, but it didn't matter to Ash. She was still beautiful in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Ash," Ash's mother responded, "I invited her over, don't you remember me telling you?"

Still in awe at her beauty, Ash just stood there with a blank look on his face. Misty walked over to him, "Hellooo, anyone home," she waved her hand in front of his face for a few seconds. No response from Ash. Misty was now getting a little irritated, so she flicked Ash right on the forehead.

Ash fell to the floor from the sudden flick, "OW, what was that for," a little angered by what Misty had done.

"It's your fault for just standing there like a dummy," Misty quickly remarked as she made her way back to the dining table. "Now sit down and eat." Ash quickly walked over to the dining table and sat down.

"So what are you doing here Misty," Ash questioned as he started to stuff food into his mouth.

"Well, my sisters told me I should take a break from the gym, so I decided to make my way here." There was a hint of joy in the way she answered, "By the way, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." quickly correcting Ash's bad table manners.

"So how long are you going to be in Pallet Town?"

"For the weekend," Misty quickly responded, "you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," Ash knew this was a great opportunity to be with her again, to make up for lost time and finally tell her how he feels. "So where are you going to stay?"

"She is going to stay with us for the weekend," Ash's mother quickly joined in on the conversation.

"WHAT?!"

**So what did you guys think? Kindly review and please no bad comments.**


End file.
